


#73 Roses

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [73]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses wilt but ribbons don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#73 Roses

"These past few years, this has been very special to me." May gazed down at the half piece of a contest ribbon she held in her hand. It gleamed brightly in the light, thanks to her regular polishing. "I know it was what gave me the luck and confidence I needed to win the Johto Grand Festival."

"I'm glad it helped," Ash said, smiling. "So you're a top Co-ordinator now, huh? That's really great."

"Yeah. This has meant so much more to me than anything else I've been given," May said. "Even all those roses Drew sent to me. Sure, they were nice, but you know what?"

"What?" Ash repeated.

May's smile widened. "Roses wilt but ribbons don't."

"Um... okay." That had sounded like a very random thing for her to say and Ash was a little confused. Why did it matter if ribbons didn't wilt?

May put the ribbon away and gazed intently at Ash, her cheeks turning a light scarlet shade. "Thank you, Ash. I'm very happy that you've been there for me. I'm so glad to have you as a friend."

There was more she wanted to say, but suddenly she found herself unable to. The time wasn't right yet. But one day she would tell him how she felt. Besides, it seemed like he wasn't exactly getting it just yet judging by his reaction to her roses and ribbons line.

"Anyway!" May exclaimed in an overly loud voice, getting to her feet. "I'm feeling really peckish. How about some noodles?"

Sometimes she was really random, but Ash didn't mind. After all, she was his friend and he liked her quirks. "Sure."


End file.
